(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stop cylinder and piston assembly. More particularly the invention provides a stop cylinder and piston assembly having increased output force and braking.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art stop cylinder and piston assembly includes a shaft having two separated pistons in which pressurized air is provided through a firing port to the aft surface of one of the pistons for firing purposes and pressurized air is provided through a return port to the forward surface of the other piston for return purposes.
In submarine launch tubes, an increased output force is essential at high ship speed due to hydrodynamic forces causing a weapon guide stud to excessively load a stop bolt cam. The weapon guide stud is a stud provided on a vehicle to be launched, such as a torpedo to prevent the vehicle from shifting in its launch tube prior to firing. The stop bolt cams interact with the weapon guide stud to prevent release of the vehicle until time of launch. The cams are driven by a gear rack mechanism attached to the stop bolt power cylinder. It was determined, if the prior art torpedo stop cylinder and piston assembly provided increased power to the stop bolt cams, the mechanism could release the weapon guide stud even at high ship speeds. In this usage, it is essential that the stop cylinder and piston assembly provide increased power. Improved braking of the piston is also desirable.